


Got Milk?

by Pastel_Mint_Boy



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alpha!Vlad, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breastfeeding, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Legal Danny Fenton, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Omega!Danny, Soft!Danny, Soft!Vlad, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Mint_Boy/pseuds/Pastel_Mint_Boy
Summary: Everyday Vlad watches Danny and everyday he grows fonder until he actually gets a taste of it himself.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 5
Kudos: 204





	Got Milk?

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with every word and it took me way longer than I'd like to admit writing this. But hopefully it's worthy.

Vlad should be ashamed of himself.

At least that's what he tells himself. 

Only because the scene before him is supposed to be a heartwarming one and yet, he feels an ever growing animalistic desire in his gut. Yes, he’s thought about it several times as he stands at the doorway of the nursery, watching Danny feed his newborn pup. Every time he shows up to watch his partner, soothing the baby’s cries and eventually putting them to sleep. He watches not with the sense of fatherhood but with the sense of lust. 

The idea makes him scoff, he knew he was terrible, down right wretched even. But each time he got a glimpse of Danny’s bountiful chest, those same feelings washed over him again. 

Fortunately- or unfortunately-, He doesn’t act on it though. 

“You okay?” Danny asks softly, fixing the buttons on his shirt. The shy smile he offers only makes Vlad more guilty, his shoulders dropping from their frigid position. 

“Yes, of course." He starts stiffly," Shall we go and watch a film?” Vlad tries to offer a smile, yet it comes off strained. He's so relieved that Danny either doesn't notice or question him. Instead the boy nods with a happy smile. 

One horridly boring film of Danny's choice and popcorn that's past its prime, it’s honestly pleasant. But it’s not like Vlad was really enjoying it like Danny was, instead his eyes occasionally lingered down to the boy’s exposed skin. Danny was distracted, with his head on Vlad's lap, humming softly as fingers comb through the short inky locks. Vlad's gaze raked over the boy’s stomach, there’s a cute pudgeness about it that could only be described by having a baby. 

While Danny didn’t have a need for maternity clothes anymore, it didn’t stop him from wearing flowy garments. Of course, "until his form slimmed down" further. Whatever, all the man could do is stare at the boy’s thighs, they were also full, everything about him was curvaceous in a tasteful way. Vlad finds himself running a claw along the plush skin, humming softly as Danny calls for him. 

“Vlad?”

“Ah- Yes?” He looks at the boy as though nothing happened, but the tint over Danny’s face says otherwise. Vlad bites out snappishly, “I apologize.” 

“Don’t…” Danny moves to sit up, he smiles nervously, but still manages to kiss the man’s cheek. “I like when you… touch me.” He nods firmly, reassuring himself of his own confession. 

Vlad chuckles under his breath, “Of course.” He tugs the small body onto his lap and nuzzles his face into the boy’s neck, taking a deep breath of the scent that lingered. It was pretty subdued from recently giving birth, but Vlad still was able to smell a hint of sweetness. He could also smell cinnamon and some sort of fruit, but he did get a whiff of that underlying rawness of it. It’s not enough to drive him crazy, but it does make him crave more. 

He runs his fingers along his partner's soft thighs, giving them a pinch in between the two, causing the boy to jump slightly and press them together. Enough to temporarily trap the rogue hand, it bubbles a laugh from the alpha and it’s easy to free himself from. He notices how the tips of his partner’s ear redden and it causes something in his chest to swell, leaning in and nipping at the blushed skin.

Danny whines but doesn’t move away, it’s enough to encourage Vlad to explore further. Touching and gripping at the boy’s chubby stomach, he’d hate to admit it, but this pudge always sends bundles of embers burning in his gut. It had to be an alpha thing, but he wasn’t even upset about it. It only reassured him what he already knew. 

“You are simply divine.” He purred into Danny's ear, hunger growing in his voice as he kneaded and thumbed over the skin. It earns him a keening noise of approval. 

His partner bore a child and while not his, it didn’t matter. Danny was such a beautiful and delicious looking omega, Vlad was not only floored at how a disgrace of an alpha could leave the pregnant boy in the first place; but secretly he was more than pleased for the opportunity to have Danny all to himself. Selfishly. Baby and all.

Vlad slides his hands further up until he finally cups the boy’s breasts, giving a gentle squeeze before thumbing over the swollen nipples. A gasp escapes Danny, resting the weight of his chest into the alpha’s hold. Vlad continues to tease, enjoying every single noise that the omega spills until he’s literally spilling. Milk dribbling, soaking through Danny's shirt and down Vlad's hands. 

“V-Vlad-” Danny pants, grinding his hips slowly. “W-Wait--” A blush engulfs his face, creeping down his neck. A sense of disgust washes over him and it seeps into his voice, making Vlad stop abruptly, retracting his hands and mentally berating himself. 

“Is something wrong?” He tries to ask calmly, swallowing down his nerves.

Danny shakes his head, “I-I just… I didn’t want you to see me like this…” The boy turns his head nervously towards the man, biting his lip.

Vlad blinks, “What- Certainly you don’t think I’m revolted by this?” He gets no answer and in fact Danny blushes deeper. The alpha coaxes for the boy’s attention, leaning in close to nuzzle their noses together lightly before planting a soft kiss against the plush lips. “Let me be honest… I enjoy it, all of it.”

He continues warmly despite how impossibly red his omega gets, “I want to hold and squeeze your breasts, lap up all the milk you produce- of course, keeping in mind the little one-, but do not fear, I’m not disgusted. Understand?”

Danny nods quickly, hiding his face only to let out a yelp and the man lays him across the couch. “I have a treat for you, how does that sound?” 

"O-Okay." 

Vlad offers him a smile and it's enough to settle Danny's nerves and make him giggle. It's not long after that deft fingers work to undo the garment and pull it open, groaning under his breath at the meal before him. "I promise, I will take good care of you."

Danny says nothing, but he nods, watching with needy eyes as his partner sinks down. He tries to stay calm and let Vlad do his work, closing his eyes and arching as heated lips wrap around one of the swollen areolas. The alpha sucks gently at first, running his tongue over the nipple while pinching and rolling the other between his fingers. They both moan as warm liquid pours into Vlad's mouth. 

The man slurps and drinks what's given, shutting his eyes as fingers work into his snowed hair. He spends a few minutes treating both tits, squeezing and fondling. All while Danny's breathing quickened. His head lulling back with a low moan for more. Vlad doesn’t know -or maybe he does- but this helps tremendously, Danny would hate to bother the man but his heaving breasts made him uncomfortable and sore. 

Vlad free hand roams until he's palming the boy's growing erection. He finds it amusing how Danny clamps his hands over his mouth as he muffles a moan, bucking his hips needily. 

"Vlad, Vlad--" He pants, lidded eyes searching the man's face, "O-Oh- More- Fuck- Please more--" 

"Of course, you’re such a good boy for me." 

God. Danny loved when the man called him His good boy. What a good boy. Any for you, my good boy. Whatever the praise, it sent a spark of desire coursing through his body. Unfortunately, he has his hips pinned down as Vlad swallows around his prick, having him whimper and frustratingly trying to thrust up into that maddening heat. 

He swears he's losing his mind. Fingers go creeping up to his slicked rear, prodding and teasing his little hole. Vlad lips trail down, running his toughen tongue down until he aches the parted cheeks. The alpha wastes no time getting a taste of his good boy, pressing and eventually pushing his tongue past those greedy rings. 

Danny’s thighs tremble, hips pushing back desperately as Vlad laps at him. He’s soon greeted with a gush of slick, making him groan as he slurps it up. God, the boy tasted heavenly, everything was just a tad sweet and rosey. 

He felt his own prick strains against his pants, wanting freedom, to be deeply wedged inside his omega. But not right now, not today. Today was all about his boy. All about spreading him thinly, making him go rigid before being washed over with a wave of bliss. 

“You’re doing so good, so- good.” Vlad breaths, pushing his fingers deep until Danny wails, biting into his own arm. Not enough to puncture the skin, but to keep him quiet as his body shakes. 

Eventually Vlad has the boy completely undone, watching in awe as everything seizes for nearly a minute. The boy’s frame twists, feverishly trying to run from Vlad fingers that keep brushing up against his prostate. Vlad has a moment of wanting to milk it for all it’s worth, but the kinder side makes him tug his fingers out and licks them clean. 

“Vlad…” Danny rumbles, eyes heavy with sleep. He’s so content right now, that even being naked, strewn across the couch doesn’t bother him. Instead, he weakly gestures, wanting to be held.

“How do you feel, dear boy?” He asks, planting a kiss against Danny's forehead. 

“Mm, good… Thank you…” He’s out like a light in a matter of seconds, huddling further into Vlad’ side. 

“Good good…” He hums, “Sleep well…” 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, glad you made it to the end. 
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed the story and would want more like this.


End file.
